


Mr President - U.N.I.T Aircraft

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: U.N.I.T Whouffaldi Romping Records [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexy uniforms oh my lord, Unit Aircraft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of the U.N.I.T Whouffaldi Romping records.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr President - U.N.I.T Aircraft

All this farce. As much as being President of earth was rather a funny title to have claimed, he wasn't so sure this 'meetings' business was fun. Because of his title now, Kate had asked him to travel around a little on earth, get familiar with some of their heads of state, she promised there wouldn't be much to do but talk and have dinner she'd not make him order armies about or plan war like he'd ranted on about.

Clara had been excited at the prospect of seeing her world so openly. No passport needed. As the Time Lord's companion she was technically First Lady. When she'd expressed her want to see China and Australia and see where they filmed The Hobbit, The Doctor had agreed to this little 'holiday' from time travel. 

Speaking of which his beloved box was strapped down in the back nice and safe, she'd been washed and touched up even as per his command at seeing young 'soldier boys' standing around. 

"Sir?"

"Mr President"

"Doctor!"

His eyes snapped open to view one of said young solider guards and Kate, he'd been somewhat meditating at the conference table. They had been preparing for a flight over to Italy to meet the Pope. 

Clara was in the Presidential rooms, taking a shower and dressing for the occasion.

"Will you be okay here for 20 minutes while I take some papers back to the office and collect Osgood?" Kate asked eyeing the stern looking Time Lord.   
He nodded silently and watched as they left. The guard driving Kate back to the Spanish U.N.I.T office here in Madrid. 

He counted but two minutes before leaving the table to find Clara. He felt uneasy. Itchy. Shutting the door to his rooms, he tossed his overcoat on the chair beside the door and stood with his hands on his hips eyeing the bed. Should he sleep? He'd not taken a cat nap since they left London 4 days ago and he was feeling irritable. 

"You going to change?" Clara asked as she stepped out of the bathroom, hair damp in nothing but a towel. 

The Time Lord turned his head and eyed her hotly. 

Maybe they had time for...

Clara seemed to have anticipated this and stepped forward dropping the towel. A low growl let the Gallifreyan and she strode forward now more confidant and pulled him towards the bed, but he came to halt hearing a U.N.I.T guard walk past the door. There was still two guards left on board and more outside the ship. 

Clara sensed this and leant up to kiss him gently. He kissed her back sweetly before they broke apart and went about getting dressed. 

For once in this regeneration The Doctor had changed into more formal wear, it was a suit similar to that of a Navy Officer, the white of the uniform matching the sleek skirt suit in which Clara was now wearing. 

"You like it?" Clara beamed twirling so he could see.

"You look beautiful" he stated as matter of fact. She did, she looked just...edible.

The twitch in his groin had him look away and swallowing down the urges. He could smell her want from here  
.   
Clara could see how desperate he was for some stress relief. Yet if she tried to push she knew she'd only be hurting herself. He would come around when he needed to.   
They stepped out to the bridge, smiling at the guard who passed back to his post and again they were alone. Checking his watch, The Doctor found they had exactly ten minutes give or take before Kate returned with Osgood and they would be taking off. 

Taking Clara's arm he pulled his companion over to the table and lifted her onto it.

"What are you doing?" she whispered looking around for the guards. 

"Shush"

The Time Lord knelt between her thighs as she spread her legs and pushed up her skirts.

"Doctor..." 

As his hot breath tickled against her folds Clara shut up keeping an eye on the main doors. The Time Lord was a oral sex expert. He could make her come over and over with single swipes of his tongue. 

The Doctor lapped at her peach soft lips, her folds dripping with her glistening arousal as he continued to assault her clitoris. Lick after suck, suppressed moan after shudder, Clara was pushing the Time Lords face closer to her clit desperate for that last bit friction that would lead her over the edge. 

He soon stopped, short of her orgasm and stood unzipping his pants...the clock ticked...4 minutes 27...26 seconds.

Letting herself lay back against the table the Time Lord drove himself deep into her wet heat and grunted as he thrust himself into her sweet spot.   
"I'm going to come!" Clara gasped as The Doctor lent over her and claimed her mouth in a kiss to muffle her cries. 

As she came, so did he, heavy pleasurable waves rushed through him and he thrust roughly filling his small human with his seed.   
They lay for but a minute panting and laughing before standing and making themselves presentable. 

The Time Lord had to be thankful for small mercies as when he saw the clock was 2 minutes past when Kate suggested she would have returned he allowed himself to relax in the leather seat and enjoy the last of his orgasmic bliss. 

It was Clara's kiss that brought him back to his sense and he then spotted Kate and Osgood coming through the main door. 

"Your 8 minutes late..." he stated gruffly making Clara smirk. 

"Sorry Mr Time Lord but traffic lights can be slow" Kate remarked back with a smile as the guard chuckled.

Moving his glance to Osgood, The Time Lord noticed how the young women eyed him in the suit like he'd been made of solid gold, before pulling out her inhaler for a puff and sat down looking at Kat as if to ask if she was dreaming. 

It was only a few moment after they set off did Kate noticed the scent in the air...

The guilty look on Clara's face almost had her burst out laughing. She knew this regeneration was a stern type, but she hadn't guessed he could still get STIFF!


End file.
